Tatakae, Sas!
by azuramethyst
Summary: [warning inside] —"Hn, buka bersama di rumah Hinata ternyata ada berkahnya juga."–Sasuke Uchiha, 20 tahun, cogan sayang mama(?)


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, _Indonesian!setting_ , bahasa gaul, pembunuh waktu menunggu berbuka puasa, dan beberapa hal lain yang patut diperhatikan.

* * *

 **Tatakae, Sas!**

by ladymxthyst

* * *

PIIP–! PIIP–!

PRAK!

Tangan kokoh itu melempar alarm berbentuk tomat tersebut dengan brutal. Bukannya bangun, cowok—engga—berdosa ini malah bergelut dengan guling putih yang basah di beberapa titik itu.

Masih mencari posisi enak untuk kembali fokus ke mimpi yang sempat tertunda, ponsel pintar miliknya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

'Ah elah, ganggu orang nyari pahala aja, dah.' batin cowok—ganteng—yang kini telah sadar dari mimpinya. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk mengucek mata onyxnya yang belum terbiasa, sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengecek ponselnya.

 _You have a new message!_

Hinata Uchiha

[15:01] SASUKE BANGUN! UDAH JAM 3 SORE! KATANYA MAU BUKA PUASA SAMA NARUTO-KUN DI RUMAH GUE?!

Alamak! Sasuke lupa kalau dia bakal ke rumah Hinata—sepupu tersayang—buat buka puasa bersama. Yah, walaupun saudaranya ngajak pacarnya juga.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari mengambil kaos hitam yang mencetak jelas ototnya—fyi, Sasuke punya hobi tidur shirtless—celana jeans, dan sneakers putih hadiah dari mama Mikoto. Oh, tak lupa dompet tebalnya juga.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menata rambutnya yang lumayan panjang. 'Ah, ke bawah aja.' pikirnya.

Setelah membenahi diri(?!), ia menyambar jaket hitam kesayangannya dan berlari ke luar kamar, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

* * *

"Lama banget sih, Sas!" celetuk Hinata ketika Sasuke sampai di kediaman cewek indigo itu. Sasuke hanya meringis mendengar sepupu kesayangannya ngambek kaya gitu.

"Biasa, gue ketiduran. Hehehe," balas Sasuke yang hampir disambit pake sendok nasi oleh Hinata. Untung ada Naruto yang reflek menahan Hinata.

"Ya udah, Sasuke tolong bawain mangkok itu ke meja makan, ya." ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk sebuah mangkok besar di meja dapur. Sedangkan Naruto masih membantu Hinata membuat teriyaki daging sapi dan kangkung untuk hidangan utama.

Sasuke hanya menurut ketika Naruto yang notabene sudah bekerja—alias, lebih tua 7 tahun—menyuruhnya. Ia membawa mangkok kosong tersebut ke meja makan.

Setelah selesai meletakkan mangkok tersebut, Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan seraya menunggu berbuka puasa. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Masih sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Naru-nii! Ini nata de coco sama es buahnya udah beli!" teriak gadis bersurai merah jambu sebahu seraya membawa dua kantong plastik besar.

Sasuke yang kaget ketika gadis itu berteriak reflek menengok ke arah dimana suara berasal.

'Ebuset, ada bidadari nyasar saoloh...' batin Sasuke. Tak sadar, ia mulai menitikkan air liurnya.

"SASUKE! LO NGAPAIN NGILER LIAT ADEK SEPUPUNYA NARUTO-KUN? BANTUIN NYIAPIN TAKJIL SANA!"

—ups, Hinata ngamuk lagi.

* * *

 **owari.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAHAHAHA INI APA TOYOOONGG😂😂 *dibekep* oke, ini cuman fict nunggu buka puasa yang gaje. Dan kenapa juga Hinata-chan jadi Uchiha+beringas? mungkin efek laper galak😭 oiya, telat ngucapin! SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA GAES! jangan ngebayangin madacchi(wtf madara jadi madacchi?!) shirtless.. udah keriput abs-nya HAHAHAH😂😂😂😂 btw, umurnya Hinata dan Sasuke itu 20 tahun. Naruto umurnya 27 tahun, dan Sakura 18 tahun.

* * *

 **omake.**

.

.

"Ehem... jadi... nama dia Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke setelah sholat maghrib berjamaah. Gadis merah jambu di seberang Sasuke itu mengangguk, mewakili kakak sepupunya terlebih dulu.

"Ya, dia sepupu dari keturunan ibu. Dia baru lulus SMA, dan sudah dapat universitas." jawab Naruto seraya menatap adik sepupunya dan Sasuke.

"Dimana?"—kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"di Konoha University, dapat undangan di jurusan kedokteran. Tolong dipantau ya, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke terkejut, pasalnya ia dan Hinata juga kuliah di sana. Kalau Hinata di jurusan ilmu budaya, Sasuke di jurusan teknik. Yang tempatnya bersebelahan dengan jurusan kedokteran.

"Hn, yoroshiku, Sakura-san." ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum miring.

"Yoroshiku ne, Sasuke-san!" balas Sakura semangat.

—yosh! Tatakae dari Hinata ya, Sasuke!

.

.

 **omake; end.**


End file.
